I'm Not Anyone Else
by cherriedfeathers
Summary: Annabeth Chase wakes up one morning to find herself in someone else's room, in someone else's clothes, in fact she's not even in her own body. She's in Percy Jackson's. In another home on the exact same morning, Percy Jackson wakes up in the exact situation in Annabeth's body. They agree to work together to switch back, but slowly learn more about each other than they know.
1. Chapter 1

➝ _I own nothing that is canon ←_

* * *

 **1.**

 **ANNABETH**

Annabeth let out a heavy groan as she rose her left hand to her forehead, it was throbbing. To make matters worse, she had just woken up and it was a Tuesday morning. Which meant school. Annabeth kept her eyes closed and continued to rub her temples to ease the pain she felt. When she finally decided to open her eyes, a bright sunlight blinded her for a moment.

Wincing, she sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked down at herself and just before she was about to stand up, she glanced back down.

She was wearing a blue t-shirt with her high school's swim team's name on it and white pajama pants with little fish patterned all over it. Her feet were, there was no other way to put this, _manly_. Annabeth didn't remember putting on these absurd pajamas, but ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach and stood up. She glanced around for her closet to get dressed.

But to her horror, she wasn't in her own room.

The room around her had white walls and had a desk in the corner, a drawer right next to the door, a shelf on the wall and a closet on the right wall.

Whose room was this?

Annabeth was staring to panic. Had she been kidnapped? Or did she – _no_ – did she _sleep_ with someone? Annabeth prayed she hadn't slept with someone. Her eyes darted around the room, stopping at the shelf on the wall.

She stiffly walked over to the shelf and stared long and hard at the pictures sitting in front of her.

There was one of a familiar black haired, sea green eyed boy standing in front of an ocean with a surfboard. Another was of the same boy, who had his head over a woman, both smiling.

She recognized him right away.

Percy Jackson.

He was a boy from her school of her grade, he was the swim team's captain and quite a popular boy. He wasn't the high achieving student in academics as he was in athletics. Annabeth had never _properly_ spoken to him before.

What was she doing here?

Annabeth blinked hard and grab the doorknob but stopped. She needed to get out of here. Whatever reason she was here for, it couldn't be good. But just as she was about to open the door, footsteps passed and caused her to recoil, being scared that someone would open the door. Her hand left the doorknob and shakily stared around the room some more. It seemed practically harmless. It was messy, sure, but harmless all the same.

Walking up to the closet door, she quietly opened it to reveal a closet full of clothes suited for a boy. T-shirts, jackets, hoodies, shorts and pants. Just as she was about to close the door, she stopped, there was a mirror on the door.

Annabeth's heart dropped when she saw what she did.

Staring back at her was not her own face, but the same black haired, sea green eyed boy from the pictures.

She wasn't Annabeth Chase.

She was Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

➝ _I own nothing that is canon ←_

* * *

 **2.**

 **PERCY**

The alarm woke Percy up. Beeping like crazy, Percy had to smack it _really_ hard before it would shut up. He realized he didn't have an alarm clock and from there, things just kept going downhill. Looking down at himself, he wore a pair of grey shorts and a darker grey long sleeved shirt. He also had well – there was no other way to put this – a pair of breasts. He'd felt them just to make sure they were really there. They were. He was sure this was some sort of health issue and that he would have to go tell his mother right away, though that would be a problem as he wasn't even in his own room.

The room he'd waken up in had walls that were a light lavender, and he'd been lying in a white bed with sheets that were perfectly clean. The rest of the room had been equally as neat. Nothing was on the ground, except a rug, and all the laundry was in a basket. There was a white desk straight across from the bed and a bookshelf on one of the walls as well as a closet on the opposite wall.

Since examining the room, Percy had spent 10 minutes snooping around in every nook and cranny of the room to find out whose it exactly was, but the only thing he could decipher was that it was a girl's judging by the bras and clothing in the closet.

Percy had finally worked up the courage to go into the bathroom. He had his hands around the doorknob right now. He turned it and it revealed an equally as clean bathroom, all in white. Percy glanced around, opening drawers and cabinets. But still, nothing. This definitely wasn't his house either, since it was clean as hell.

Percy sighed and stared down back at his chest and he frowned.

He didn't like this.

Not one bit.

Percy couldn't shake the horrible feeling he had, something was wrong. He had breasts, that was a start, but he felt that there was something else _terribly_ wrong. That, however was probably because he was up at 6:43 in the morning. He normally slept in. If it weren't for the damn alarm clock he probably would have. Percy rolled his eyes, lifted his head and nearly screamed at the sight in the mirror when he'd looked up.

He fell back against the white walls, leaving sweaty hand prints on it. He slowly stood up and stared in the mirror without falling back this time. Instead of his own face, a girl's stared back at him.

The girl had curly blonde hair down to her shoulders, she had intense grey eyes and she carried a serious expression. It took a couple of minutes before Percy realized where he recognized this face from. It was Annabeth Chase's.

Annabeth Chase was a girl who was in the same grade as Percy, however, she'd always had it out for Percy.

Sure, they'd never _really_ talked, and if she didn't have her mouth open Annabeth was actually quite cute, but Percy _still_ didn't understand. What was she doing here? Or – what was he? Was he invisible or something? Percy's mind was racing at a thousand miles per minute and yet his mind couldn't wrap around anything.

He wiggled an eyebrow.

Annabeth's eyebrow moved.

He shrugged and so did Annabeth.

Finally he decided to speak.

"Hello." He said and to his horror, Annabeth's mouth moved as well and a voice came out, but it sure as hell wasn't Percy's. He wasn't sure if it was Annabeth's either, but he couldn't bet on it not being so. Percy's heart was beating so hard he swore it'd beat right out of his chest. It wasn't that he suddenly became Annabeth's twin or that he'd turned into a girl that looked exactly like Annabeth. There was only one explanation Percy could think of.

He _was_ Annabeth Chase.


	3. Chapter 3

➝ _I own nothing that is canon ←_

* * *

 **3.**

 **ANNABETH**

Annabeth had spent the past 10 minutes staring at herself in the mirror. She would do random things, raise her arm, shake her legs, and speak, hoping that her voice would come out, but nothing prevailed. Aside from being confused, she was freaking out. This wasn't logically possible. Sure the thought that she was on drugs or maybe that she was hallucinating had passed her mind, but Annabeth doubted that.

"Percy? Percy, Honey, breakfast is ready."

A soft voice and a knock stopped Annabeth from doing anything weirder, her head snapped around so fast she almost broke her neck. Craning it, she opened her mouth slowly.

"Coming!" She replied, then shuddered. Was this the right thing to do? Her mind wasn't wrapping around this properly and she noticed she was shaking. But first, Annabeth needed to get dressed. She knew that she couldn't go to school in pajamas, whether she was Percy or not. She slowly turned to the closet and grabbed whatever she could find.

In a couple of minutes she was wearing a _wonderful_ outfit of a blue sweatshirt with a white button up underneath and pajamas pants. Annabeth didn't want to undress Percy, or – herself – it didn't really matter. She had to go through taking off a shirt and taking a glance at Percy's body, but she _really_ didn't want to take his pants off.

She closed her eyes and pulled the pants off, staggering, she pulled the pair of jeans on. She almost fell before she fell onto his bed and sighed, her palms were sweaty. Holding a pair of socks, she slipped them on and took in a deep breath as she turned the handle from the bedroom door and pushed it open.

The house was quaint and tiny. The hallway was tiny, but had scattered photos all over the walls. As she walked down the hall and down the stairs, she stared at the photos. All of Percy and his mother, some of him and his friends. Annabeth felt a twinge of jealously. Percy had always been surrounded by people, someone who people went to. He didn't have to try to make friends, and even if he did, it wasn't hard. Annabeth on the other hand, throughout her whole life wasn't that great at making friends and only had a couple. She could even say it got lonely sometimes.

Taking the last step on the carpet staircase, she stared curiously at her surroundings. In front of her was a straight path to the front door, and to her side, a round dining table with four chairs, sitting in the middle of the kitchen. Annabeth's vision directed herself towards the woman with her back turned. Annabeth assumed this was Percy's mother. She had a nice colour of brown hair and was wearing a striped shirt with jeans. She suddenly turned around, causing Annabeth's heartbeat to speed up.

"Wow, look at you, finally wearing the clothes I got you. You look nice." She smiled and Annabeth felt warm inside.

"O-oh, thanks."

Annabeth stood there, hands in her pockets for the longest time until the woman pointed to the blueberry pancakes sitting on a plate.

"Well, don't stand there all day. Eat before you have to go – and do something about your hair today. It looks a little – "She mimicked a mess on top of her head and laughed a little. Annabeth stared at her, her eyes were a soft colour of blue and looked caring. Annabeth watched her frown.

"Honey, are you okay?"

Annabeth felt her palms growing sweaty again. She balled her hands into fists and awkwardly sat down in the chair, she shook her head.

"I'm fine." She nodded. Percy's mother smiled and turned around again, continuing to talk. Annabeth stared down at the pancakes and felt her stomach grumble, they looked really good. But for some reason, it felt wrong to eat them. All of this felt wrong. She wasn't Percy. What if Percy's mother could figure it out soon enough that Annabeth had taken over Percy's body?

Where was Percy? Had he just disappeared?

Deep down Annabeth had a sinking feeling and thought she didn't want to admit, she pushed it away and picked up the fork and began digging into the pancakes. Soon enough she was done and she was drinking the juice she had gotten from the fridge. She chugged it down, getting a cold rush in her throat and nearly choking in the process.

Just as she was about to stand up and go to the bathroom, Percy's mother stopped her.

"It's not bothering you too much, is it?"

"W-what?"

"My job." She sighed. "It's hard for me too, but it wasn't a great job in the first place. I mean come on, a candy shop? Don't worry, I'll find somewhere else soon. Don't let it affect your life too much."

She grabbed Annabeth's shoulders. "Have a good day at school." She muttered, kissed her forehead and shooed Annabeth upstairs. Annabeth slowly walked up the stairs, processing what she was just told. Percy's mother had lost her job, she used to work at a candy shop and now she was looking for a new job. She didn't quite know how to feel about this. At least Percy's father most likely was still employed.

Walking into the bathroom, Annabeth clicked the lights on and turned to look at herself – er – Percy in the mirror. Annabeth stared at him in the mirror. His sea green eyes staring intensely back. His eyebrows were furrowed and looking stressed and his black hair was in need of grooming. She didn't know how to handle boy's hair. Heck, she barely even knew how to work around with her own hair.

Reluctantly enough, she got it neat enough so that there weren't wavy ends sticking out of her head. Patting it down one last time, Annabeth stared at the toothbrushes. There was a blue and pink one. She didn't have the time to decide which was Percy's, instead, she gargled her mouth with water and ran over to Percy's room. She grabbed his backpack, after searching for it for a long time and stared at the clock. It was 7:50. She didn't know how far away Percy's house was away from the school, but she knew that she needed to start hurrying or else she'd be late.

Annabeth ran down the stairs. Despite being someone else, she still didn't want to be late for school. But after slipping her shoes on, she stopped in front of the door.

She needed to find herself. If there even was an Annabeth Chase anymore.

* * *

 **(A/N: Thank you guys _so_ freaking much for all the positive reviews. I really apologize for the slow moving story right now, but it'll pick up the pace soon enough! These reviews make me so happy! A new chapter is coming up soon! Keep reading. **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ )


	4. Chapter 4

➝ _I own nothing that is canon ←_

* * *

 **4.**

 **PERCY**

Percy hadn't ever thought he would have to undress himself so carefully before. Normally he'd just slip anything on, but today, he had to cover his eyes at times, especially when putting on a bra (not like he'd take a peek). Now, standing alone in Annabeth's home, he held a pair of shoes.

He had spent a lot of time, yelling out for a parent after leaving Annabeth's room. Maybe a Mom or a dad, even a sibling, but the house still stayed quiet. He didn't even find a note anywhere.

Percy shivered.

It felt cold in this house.

In his own house, there were photos cluttering the walls. Random memories and things that meant something. Percy remembered the seashell his mother kept on her nightstand, to anyone it'd look like a weird keepsake. But Percy knew better. It was something his father had given her and she'd had it for as long as Percy could remember. Each room in his house was painted in different colors and nothing fit right but it all went together.

Annabeth's house on the hand was large, but covered in white walls that were empty, every room was painted the same except her own and it seemed to have a lower temperature than the rest of the world. There were no photos of her family, no keepsakes, the only decor in the house were random, abstract things of cool colors such as gold or silver. Percy snapped out of his day dream, and picked up a round metal ball that was covered in smaller balls. He put it down.

Slipping shoes on, that he assumed were Annabeth's, Percy grabbed Annabeth's backpack and slid it on her back. He had found the backpack perfectly packed right next to the front door, all ready for the morning with all her books sitting in it. If Percy ever figured out what had happened and got to go back home, he would have to take her tips and pack his backpack prior to the morning, since that was where he wasted most of his time.

Percy took one last look in the mirror. Annabeth was still staring back at him, her blonde hair was up in what Percy assumed girls called a 'messy bun' and she was wearing a grey hoodie, leggings and a pair of Converse. This definitely didn't look like something Annabeth would wear, but he didn't have time to change or care. Normally Annabeth wore quite preppy things, or at least, that's what Percy remembered.

Percy opened the front door, took in a deep breath as the cool air felt up against his body and closed it. He pulled out Annabeth's phone and checked the time, it was 7:58. It was annoying how he could only ever check the time on her phone, since he didn't know her password. Percy had left earlier than usual but he decided he'd have to get to school anyways, otherwise he'd miss the last bus.

* * *

The moment was finally here.

Percy was standing in the bus as it lurched forwards and he nearly fell into someone else. Percy mumbled a small apology to the boy standing next to him and took in a deep breath. The boy looked furious. He had messy black hair, was wearing a leather jacket and jeans and had a backpack slung across his shoulder. He glared at Percy as if it was his job. But his look softened and he sighed, holding out a hand and he spoke.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Percy nodded voraciously and quietly apologized.

He knew this boy from somewhere, he almost recognized his voice. As Percy noticed he was staring at the boy, he turned away and waited for the doors to open quickly.

He walked out the bus and landed on the sidewalk, watching the several kids walking up the hill towards the school. He passed all the kids and despite wanting to say hi to a couple of them who were friends such as Pollux, Chris Rodriguez and the playful Stoll twins, he had to hold himself back. Percy knew better, he knew that Annabeth had most likely never once said hello to any of these kids. If he suddenly decided to, then it may have come off as a bit of a creeper or even worse, they'd think he was trying to hit on them.

Halfway up the staircase leading into the school, Percy stopped at the sight of his group of friends, nearly saying hello and patting Jason on the back. His hand was out already and he had waved, but he had to quickly stop. Blushing, he pretended he didn't do anything awkward and walked past them. But he took one look, watching them.

Jason, Frank, Leo, Piper and Hazel were all laughing and talking about something. Percy was too far away to overhear.

He took a sharp breath, turned around and walked straight into the school. But he didn't know where to go from there. He had no idea where Annabeth's locker was, or even what her first class was. Percy began to pace the halls, thinking hard to see if he'd seen Annabeth in his normal first class, Language Arts. But no matter how much he thought about it, he didn't find an answer, and classes were starting in 7 minutes too.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he froze. Rigidly, Percy turned around to be facing himself. Black hair, sea green eyes and all. Percy felt the weirdest feeling, like his soul had left his body and wasn't allowed to return and yet he had to watch his empty body live. This situation was a little different though.

Percy stared at himself, as he returned the favor. They both stared at each other, until – he? Percy? Let go.

"Oh my god." He spoke, Percy felt uncomfortable, hearing his voice from someone else's ears. It was deep and somehow, soothing. "No." He whispered.

" _What_ am I _wearing_?" Percy asked – Percy – er – him. He looked terrified.

"What are _you_ wearing? What the hell am _I_ wearing?" He asked, rubbing his temples.

"You?" Percy asked. "What do you – who – "

"You're me and I'm you." Percy watched himself say. Percy took a moment to process this and proceeded by slumping against the wall in disgust and sadness. He had assumed that maybe Annabeth was in his body, but he could never be too sure. "This is the worst day of my life."

"Why?" He asked. Percy didn't know what to refer to himself as, so he just went with Annabeth. "How?" He questioned again.

Annabeth looked like she was about to cry, and Percy didn't like watching his face crumple up in so much stress. He'd never seen it before in his life, but he didn't like it. He grabbed Annabeth's shoulder and shook her.

"I _really_ don't want this." Annabeth cried, her eyes closed and wrinkled with frustration. "I woke up this morning and – I wasn't in my room. I thought - I was kidnapped or something. I was so _fricking_ confused."

"Um – so was I." Percy said, rolling his eyes. "Look, you're the smart one here, why don't you tell me what you did to pull this off. Some kind of drug? A spell?"

"Do you think I'm some kind of voodoo witch?" Annabeth asked, sighing.

"Hey, you never know." Percy said, holding one of his hands up in defense.

Annabeth grunted. "I didn't do anything. By all means I wish there was a logical explanation to this – but I – there's nothing that I can say."

"Did we – bump into each other?" Percy asked. Annabeth looked at him as if he was crazy.

" _No_."

"Like ever?"

" ** _No_**. Why?"

"In the movies, when people switch bodies, sometimes it's because they smacked into each other."

"Well – we definitely didn't do that." Annabeth shook her head.

"What about splitting a fortune cookie or something – "

"No - look, we have not done anything to cause this. I swear. But it doesn't matter why it happened - we need to figure out how to get out as soon as we can. Even right now if we can - "

A loud voice rang through the hall, Percy and Annabeth both turned around to be facing Jason Grace, who walked straight up to Annabeth as Percy and smacked her on the back. She winced, and stared up at him, looking scared as hell. He looked back, questionably.

"Morning, Jackson." He said, Jason then looked at Percy and back at Annabeth. He sighed. "You can't hit on _everyone_ Jackson. There's a limit."

Annabeth said nothing back, instead she awkwardly laughed and scrunched up. "The sky's the limit with me." She said, trying to sound confident, but Percy could hear a quiver at the end in his own voice.

Percy wanted to cry. He would never say that. Seemed as if Jason knew better too and stared at Annabeth.

"Are you okay?" He asked, suddenly, Leo and Frank appeared behind him.

"What's up?" They both said at the same time, surrounding Annabeth. She looked swamped, scared, like this was her worst nightmare. And in all reality, it probably was. She wasn't really sociable with Percy's crew and frankly it often seemed like she found them despicable. She spent most of her time in the library or working for the student council instead of hanging after school with people and watching the school's games.

Without thinking, he spoke to Jason, Leo and Frank.

"Morning." He said, loud and clear.

They all turned and faced Percy.

He felt sweaty.

He wasn't supposed to speak to them.

He wondered what they would say.

Normally, Percy's friends didn't speak to Annabeth at all. They knew that she was uptight and they didn't like her, only because it seemed like she didn't like them. But they said hello back. However, as Percy read Jason and Leo's facial expressions, he knew they were going to question this later. All bad things, of course.

As Percy's hand rose to his head and he patted down a wild blonde curl, the school bell rang furiously, announcing for the students to hurry their asses over to class or pay the price of being yelled at. Either way, the bell was a death toll. Annabeth looked frantic. Jason, Leo and Frank all grabbed Annabeth. Percy knew they were taking her to their first class, as they all had it together.

"Come on – let's go." Jason said, pulling her away.

"Wait! - What's your first class?" she said, pushing Jason's hand away and staring hard at Percy. Percy had never realized how intense his eyes were when they were serious.

"English, Room 201." Percy said, grabbing onto the binder that was slipping out of his hands. "What's yours?"

"AP Math, Room 109." She said.

"Math right off the bat. Goddammit." Percy sighed, turning around and walking away from Annabeth. He walked down the stairs, towards room 109.

He prayed that Annabeth wouldn't screw anything up for him. He prayed that he could get his body back as soon as possible.

At least his grades would get better, after all, he was switched with _the_ Annabeth Chase.


	5. Chapter 5

➝ _I own nothing that is canon ←_

* * *

 **5.**

 **ANNABETH**

Annabeth hated this. She _really_ hated this.

She had hoped that Percy wasn't in her body. But she knew that that's what had happened. Her head was still spinning from all this heavy information that still made no sense but she didn't have time to stop and think because she was being dragged away to class by Percy's _stupid_ friends.

Giving up on resisting, Annabeth relaxed and his friends let her go.

Annabeth let out a heavy breath that she didn't know she was holding and smiled in relief.

It felt like she had just been through her worst nightmare, or even worse, hell. She wasn't big on socializing but she had her own friends, and Percy had his own as well. Annabeth didn't particularly like any of his friends or Percy himself. She'd always thought they were conceited, arrogant and rude people.

"Percy, hurry up." Jason Grace said, motioning for Annabeth to move. "Or we're going to be _really_ late to English and you know how Mrs. Hestia gets when we're late."

Annabeth began to feel sweat on her hands. She was late? She hated being late to class. She had never seen Mrs. Hestia get angry at anyone before. But from the tone of Jason's voice, it wasn't a joke.

Annabeth sighed and ran after Jason and the others but halted as they did in front of the classroom door. Except Annabeth's face smacked straight into Frank. She backed away, embarrassed.

She hoped she wasn't blushing.

Frank turned around and apologized.

"Sorry." He said. Annabeth stopped her frantic thoughts and stared at him. Sorry? Why was he saying sorry?

"No, my bad." Annabeth mumbled, she listened as the voice that left was Percy's. It felt unnatural and frankly made Annabeth feel really uncomfortable. After a couple of seconds, Leo's hand reached out and opened the door to reveal no yelling.

Annabeth sighed.

She knew Mrs. Hestia wouldn't get angry.

"LEO _VALDEZ_." An angry shout escaped from the back of the room.

Annabeth was wrong.

Leo turned back and looked at the three behind him, Annabeth knew he regretted opening the door. He looked tense, his teeth gritted, however still in a smile.

"How _dare_ you be late to _my –_ " Mrs. Hestia was screaming now. She stopped when she arrived at the door, her hands on her hips. Her jaw dropped at the sight of not one, but four kids that were late to her class.

"Oh, and you brought your friends." She sneered. Rolling her eyes, she pointed to the table that was empty. "Go and sit down."

"Sorry – " Leo started

"GO and sit down. All four of you, unless you want me to regret my decision of letting you boys sit together."

* * *

English class for once was boring the heck out of Annabeth. Maybe it was because her mind was elsewhere, or it was because she didn't feel obligated to focus as Percy. But it was probably the constant Mrs. Hestia shade being thrown in Annabeth's direction.

She had never seen Mrs. Hestia like this before, so – _angry_ at everything. She wasn't even teaching properly.

While she had been stunned at her teacher's behavior, Jason, Leo and Frank were all doing different things.

Jason was taking notes furiously, Annabeth swore she could see sparks in between the paper and his pencil, his electric blue eyes focused on the paper and constantly looking back up at Mrs. Hestia's notes. Leo on the other hand was fiddling with his phone and pulling it apart and putting it back together, not paying attention at all. Frank had fallen asleep. Just plain fallen asleep.

Annabeth shivered slightly from the burst of cool air from the fan, as she was sitting the back of the room. Frank woke up and smacked his leg on the table by accident.

Everyone turned around.

Frank apologized sheepishly and grunted, crossing his arms and attempting to pay attention to the class.

Annabeth's thoughts once again began to wander elsewhere.

How was she going to get back into her body? What if it never happened? Annabeth's thoughts began to wander even more.

What if she never saw her family again? Or her room?

Annabeth's thoughts were stopped by the bell ringing, snapping out of it. She stared up at the clock above her head and saw that the first block had passed in a flash.

Normally Annabeth felt like the days would often drag on, repeatedly, it was the same routine every day. Wake up early, get to class early, study, study study. But today was different.

"Remember, we have a test this Friday on our current novel study." Mrs. Hestia hissed and turned around as students began to leave the classroom.

Jason Grace stood up and pushed his notebook into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He shook his head.

"I'm going to fail this test man." Jason grunted. "I fail every single one."

Annabeth awkwardly nodded and tried to comfort the boy. "I – I'm sure you'll do fine."

"No I'm serious, English is my worst subject." Jason said, pulling a face as he walked out and through the door. Annabeth followed, patting herself down.

"But you took notes like crazy."

"Doesn't mean information is always going through." Jason rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'll handle it somehow. See you." He said, walking away towards his next class. Leo fist bumped with Annabeth and Frank nodded. She was the last one in the doorway left.

A sudden smack surprised her as she was pressed against the wall.

"How does it feel?" A voice asked, Annabeth stared down at herself. She looked furious.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked. Percy let go and rolled his eyes.

"I have never hated my life so much before. I can't believe you have Mrs. Hera as your math teacher, she seems to _hate_ you." Percy snorted. Annabeth nodded.

"Oh yeah, she does." She said, laughing a little. "She's like the one teacher that does. But it's not like Mrs. Hestia's a doll either. She seems so pissed off in the mornings."

"When do you have her?"

"Last block."

"Oh that's why – she's not exactly a morning person. She always yells at me, Leo, Frank and Jason. Even if we're not late." Percy sighed, adjusting the backpack he had on. He began to walk away slowly, turning around, he rose an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth asked, Percy shook his head.

"Just because we switched doesn't mean that you have to lose sense of your knowledge, we have socials together next." Percy said, motioning to Annabeth to hurry up. As they walked up the stairs to the socials classroom, Annabeth had a sinking feeling in her stomach – actually it was her bladder.


	6. Chapter 6

➝ _I own nothing that is canon ←_

* * *

 **6.**

 **ANNABETH**

Annabeth was going to piss herself. It wasn't a joke, she _really_ needed to go and pee but she was too scared too. She didn't need to see anything that she didn't need to, especially before she was ready to. But it looked as if this problem wasn't going to be solved anytime soon, and she'd have to go to the bathroom before she embarrassed Percy in front of everyone.

As their socials teacher, Mr. Brunner spoke about the French Renaissance, Annabeth squirmed in her seat. She fiddled with her pencil and bit it while staring up at the lights, praying that lunch would come soon. She let out a heavy, shaky breath and suddenly a hand was on her arm.

"Hey, Percy – are you okay?"

Sitting next to Annabeth was a redheaded, sparkly, green eyed girl. Racking her brain for an answer, she remembered this girl's name. She was Rachel Dare, she and Annabeth hadn't ever really talked. Annabeth did recognize her by her several art awards in the school district.

The concerned look on Rachel's face and warm touch on Annabeth's arm made her shiver and snap out of her day dream. Annabeth swallowed a cry and nodded.

"Yeah –"She said, clearing her throat, "I'm good thanks." She nodded and began to space out again, normally she paid attention in socials but today, she just couldn't bother to do much of anything. At least she was probably acting the way Percy normally did.

Annabeth took a quick glance across the room at Percy and sighed, Percy as Annabeth, wasn't doing much either. He was tapping his pencil at his side and had his head resting in his arms, he stared off into space.

Annabeth got a sudden attack from her bladder and she squirmed more. Rachel frowned and tapped Annabeth again and questioned her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rachel asked, grabbing Annabeth's shoulder. "Do you have a fever or something?" She said, raising her hand up to Annabeth's forehead. Annabeth started to get a small feeling that Rachel liked touching Percy. She needed to escape, she _needed to pee._

Annabeth couldn't handle it anymore. Her hand shot up as Mr. Brunner stopped speaking midway.

"Yes? Mr. Jackson – please – can it be something important to say?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Annabeth shouted a little too loud, she clapped a hand over her mouth and sighed. Mr. Brunner frowned. "Please?"

"Fine." He said, motioning towards the door. Annabeth shot up and ran out the classroom, thankfully, straight across the hall were the bathrooms. Annabeth nearly grabbed the girl's bathroom door, she stopped herself, groaned and smacked the boy's bathroom door open. Annabeth ran quickly to a stall and winced, there were other people here. Thankfully at least someone wasn't using any urinals.

She didn't want her innocence stained.

Unfortunately, she had forgotten about Percy's… little friend. Because she pulled her pants down forcefully along with her underwear only to look down in fright. Annabeth held back her urge to smack her forehead into the stall door and blushed hard. She quickly looked away and fell onto the toilet seat. God, the amount of unsanitary things she was going through today.

Annabeth regretted every life choice she had made, but this one, by far was probably the worst. How was she supposed to piss with a – how? She began to do her stuff, and thankfully it was over, but she had to wipe. Grabbing some tissue, she stroked down quickly and patted away. Whilst pulling her pants up and flushing, she heard a shout.

"What the hell?"

"Get out of my way – did you see a dashing looking, black haired boy around here?" Annabeth heard the voice say, it sounded familiar. As she placed her finger on it, she opened the door to be face to face with herself.

"Oh god." She scowled. "What the _hell_ are you doing in the boy's bathroom?"

"You're the one to talk – you're technically – "

Annabeth threw a hand over Percy's mouth and hissed. "Get out of here – " She said, pushing Percy out of the bathroom and patting her hands. The boy near the sink looked scared.

"Don't blab about what you just saw." She said, scowling and pushing him aside to wash her hands. Once done and out, Percy was ranting about how he had _only_ gone in to check on Annabeth and make sure she wasn't going to piss on herself.

"So you thought it was _rational_ to just enter the boy's bathroom?" Annabeth frowned.

"No – I just forgot I was a girl." Percy sighed, rubbing his face. "You go in first." He said, pointing to the socials room.

"Why can't we go in _together_?" Annabeth shrugged.

"If we go in together, people are going to think we hooked up. Especially with how long you took in the bathroom." Percy said, aggravated.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You don't have to read so much into social situations, no one's going to think we hooked up." She pushed the door open to see people packing up their bags and sitting on their desks, waiting for the bell to ring.

Mr. Brunner approached her with a frown.

"Mr. Jackson, I was beginning to think you skipped class. It took you exactly fifteen minutes to go and back, that's quite a while."

"Sorry, Mr. Brunner." Annabeth apologized and quickly ran away from the conversation. She picked her bag up and shoved the pencils into their case. Rachel was sitting on her desk, flipping through a textbook. When she approached, Rachel's head shot up.

"Hey, what took you so long?" She asked, Annabeth shook her head.

"There were lots of people in the bathroom." Annabeth said with a smile, Rachel nodded and rose and eyebrow.

"I'm sure. At least you seem to be feeling better. I wanted to ask you – "Rachel said, Annabeth swung her backpack over her shoulder and glanced at Percy standing by the door.

"I'll talk to you later, thanks." She said, patting Rachel's shoulder and walking towards Percy. She leaned on the wall and waited for the lunch bell to ring. Once it rang, Annabeth grabbed Percy by the arm and pulled him out the class.

"What – are you doing?" Percy said, struggling with his legs to keep up with his arms.

"We _have_ to go to the library." Annabeth said. "We need to talk about this somewhere where there's like no one else. No one goes to the library at lunch."

"Uh – okay, just – let go." Percy said, pulling his arms away and panting as they approached the library doors. He pushed them open to the quietest room of all. He grabbed a table and threw a bag of chips on the table, he squeezed them open and began to chew.

"Okay, listen. What could have _possibly_ gone wrong?"

Percy shrugged as he chewed. Annabeth smacked her head onto the table.

"Holy crap, do you _not_ care?"

"The most uncomfortable part about this is the bra. I mean, not having a dick is _pretty_ chill. Don't have to deal with boners or anything – also – all the teachers love you." Percy said, grabbing another chip. Annabeth's hand went into the chip bag and she sighed.

"Don't make me fat." She said, frowning as her forehead left the table.

"Also, look at this in a reasonable fashion. In all the movies, it's because the two people are having problems or they hate each other."

"I don't think that's our case." Annabeth said, shaking her head and chewing a salty chip. "I mean, it did seem like you and your friends have had it out for me. But it wasn't anything severe."

Percy shot up from his casual position. " _Me_ and _my_ friends? No way – it was always you. You'd throw us shady looks from across the room and you'd like make a face whenever I'd speak."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No way." Annabeth said.

"You're – you're doing it now! It looks really weird on me – don't do it again."

"Whatever, it looks like we're stuck like this," Annabeth waved her arms around. "For a while – so what are some rules that I need to know?"

"Well – as a guy – you could wake up with some morning wood." Percy nodded. "To get rid of that – either count to a hundred or you know-"Percy made a jerking motion. Annabeth cocked her head and squinted.

"What?"

"You know – the – "Percy kept talking, but then eventually leaned over and whispered into Annabeth's ear. "Jerk off."

"Holy –"Annabeth shouted, causing her to be shushed by the librarian. "No way, I'm not doing that."

"You don't _have_ to. It won't go away for sure anyways, you just – have to deal. Hold up your books, wear a super baggy hoodie." Percy said. "Oh, yeah, there isn't much other than that. I mean, my mom doesn't really bother me that much and doesn't really make me stay home – so if you want to leave, you can."

"Okay, alright. Thanks."

"What about me? What do I need to know?"

"Well, there aren't really – uh – don't do anything stupid first of all. Secondly, my dad is chill with me leaving and my step mom doesn't care. Um – my brothers can get pretty annoying, keep things clean and just – overall be on time. That's about it. Also when you take a shower – "

"I'm not going to."

"Yeah, I hope not. Scratch that – just don't take a shower." Annabeth shook her head. Percy grabbed a cell phone from his pants and slapped it onto the table. Annabeth jumped.

"Hey – that's mine. Careful."

"Can I have your number? Er – mine? I don't remember it."

Annabeth's hands edged towards her pockets as she pulled it out.

"Why?"

"Well, what if there's something I need help with? Or the other way around? Just give me that." Percy said, snatching his phone from Annabeth's hands and setting the two next to each other. He typed in each number and handed the phone back.

Suddenly it buzzed, Annabeth jumped and stared at the text on the screen.

 _Hey_

It read on the screen, it said it was from _Annaboo Chase_. Annabeth scowled.

"Don't start calling me that." She stared up at the clock on the wall when the bell screamed in her ears. She shot up and shook.

"Ah – um, what's your next class?" Percy asked, sliding the backpack around his shoulders. "Mine's gym, that's easy enough to find, right? After that – I have drama."

Annabeth nodded and said thanks. "I have French next, with Mrs. Curt and after that I have drama too."

"Okay, I think I got it. I'll see you fifth block." Percy said, shooting up and scuttling out of the library. Annabeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes, walking out of the library. She hoped she wouldn't have another bladder emergency soon.


End file.
